The New Pony in Town
by Tratoth
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Duke who gets transported into the world of Equestria. (This is my first fanfic so please give it a try.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fix hope you like it.**

* * *

If you are reading this you may know me as Honey Mane but I was not called that before. I was named Duke and I was a human. My life was pretty normal although I was really shy and didn't have any friends All that changed on my 15 birthday. I was walking home from school. Everything was normal. I got home nobody was there so I just walked up to my room and started on my homework.

"_You really need to do something social._" a mysterious voice said

"What the hell! Who are you and why are you in my house!" I said looking around his room to see where the voice came from.

"_I am Princess Celestia... and I am from a different world..._"

"So your a different species entirely?"

"_Of sorts... we live on a different plain of existence compared to yours... although we do resemble... horses I believe you call them_."

"I must be dreaming there is no way this is real." I said pinching pinching myself

"_This is all real Duke. We need someone like you in Equestria, specifically in Ponyville_." the voice said

"Why would someone need me though? I'm not the strongest person ever to exist. I'm not good at anything-"

"_Writing?_" the voice interrupted "_Making jokes? A natural way with animals? Skills with a bow?_"

"You ponies have a lot of that, I would bet MONEY on that! Why wouldn't you have any of that stuff?" Duke said

"_We do but.._." Celestia responded "_just not enough we only have Fluttershy that is good with animals and it's really hard on her to be the only one_."

"Do you have anyone that is skilled with a bow?" Duke asked curiously

"_My sister Princess Luna is great with one and I'm pretty sure she would want to shoot with you at some point._" Celestia said

"Alright say this was real, why should I go with you?"

"_So you can express yourself and make some friends. Hey who knows maybe you'll meet the one you love or make a really close relationship with someone._"

"Will I be able to come back?"

_"Yes, of course!" _Celestia giggled. _"You will have the power to venture between both these worlds, should you accept my offer. When you come back you'll reacquire your human form."_

"Since this is just a dream I'll go then." Duke said

"_Its not a dream Duke." _Celestia said

"Oh right the inside my head thing." Duke said "Alright lets go Princess."

Celestial chuckled "_As your sarcasm is funny, please keep it to a minimum in Ponyville._"

"Duly noted... Now how do I-"

I was cut off when I disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**So how was it. Please comment and tell me what I should do to make it better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry its been so long I kinda had a medical emergency so yeah.**

**Anyway lets get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I finally meet Celestia

I didn't see anything but I did hear voices. Both female. One I knew was Celestia and the other I did not know.

"Are you sure the spell worked right because he is now a she?" The other voice said

"Positive..." Celestia said "I looked into his, well I should say, her heart several times and this is the form that suited best."

"Ah my head..." I said opening my eyes

"She's awake. Duke... Duke can you hear me? How do you feel?" Celestia said nervously

"Yeah I can hear you... Why do I sound like a girl?" I nervously said

"Duke you may want to look into this. Oh and my name is Princess Luna. I'll be looking after you while your here. " The dark one said handing me a mirror

I hopped up and tried to stand but failed, falling over. "I'm a Pony!" I rolled over and stood on all fours struggling a little bit to balance. I looked over myself. I noticed I had wings, amethyst eyes, a long light blue with a wavy pink stripe mane with a matching tail, and a leaf on the outside of my flank. "Wings...and a leaf..."

"Yes Duke your a pegasus and a leaf due to your nature with well... nature," Celestia said "but... the spell I used turned you into a mare."

"Ok I guess but... How did it the spell or whatever turn me into a girl? Also why couldn't I have just stayed human?" I asked curiously

"The second question is an obvious one. Everypony in Equestira doesn't know of other worlds except our own and the sight of a human may cause a panic so I want to avoid that. The spell works by looking into your heart and creates a form that fits that. There is a side-effect though it takes a lot of magic to do this and it has worn my sister and I out." Luna said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright. So... what exactly should I do?" I said not knowing what I'm going to do while I'm here.

"We really don't have many nature experts so I'm going to have you learn about the animals from here with a resident there named Fluttershy." Celestia said In a burst of green flame, a piece of floating paper appeared in front of her and a magical floating quill starting writing.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that you shall hence forth be called, 'Honey Mane', nicknamed Amethyst, shall take up residence in Ponyville."

"Honey Mane I like it... but why did you give me the nickname Amethyst?" I said

"I gave you the nickname because of your eyes." Celestia explained "I let my student Twilight Sparkle know that your coming. She will arrange a place for you to stay while your there."

"Are you going to teleport me there?" I asked

"Yes just outside the Everfree Forest. Oh and Duke."

"Yes"

"Don't anyone that you are human."

"If you need anything send me a letter. Twilight could show you how." Luna said

"Alright lets go." I said and I disappeared in a flash of light again.

* * *

**So how was it after the horribly long hiatus. Please comment and tell me what I should do to make it better.**


End file.
